Pétalos de Rosa
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—¡Papá está en el jardín, rodeado de pétalos de rosa!—".Y ciertamente todos esos pétalos a su alrededor le daban en toque mucho más mágico de por si. ¡One-shot! [Slash] ¡Drarry! ¡Semi AU! -¡Denle una oportunidad! D:


**Pétalos de Rosa.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, ósea relación homosexual. Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Posible falta de lógica. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Paseó por el gran y espacioso jardín lleno de _plantas muggle_ , mayormente por rosas rojas y lirios blancos, también habían arbustos y árboles, tulipanes, lilas y otras plantas más que él se encargaba de cuidar desde hacia unos años, y en las vacaciones lo hacia junto con sus hijos cuando volvían de Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio platinado, suspirando con pesadez, caminado a través del precioso jardín se sentó en uno de los bancos blancos que tenían allí, bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles.

Observó el gran jardín, sonriendo satisfecho y con una mezcla de sentimientos que sólo eran notorios en sus orbes plateadas, era gracioso pensar que él, el _"Gran"_ Draco Malfoy se encontrara en su jardín cuidando _a lo muggle_ las plantas que adornaban su gran mansión, gastando todo su poco tiempo libre -ese que podía tener al trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia-, completamente lleno de tierra y sudor, y lo más gracioso y extraño de todo era que lo hacía con una sonrisa, quejándose y echando maldiciones por lo primitivo de los cuidados de los _muggle_ y sus plantas, pero aun así manteniendo su sonrisa. Una suave brisa sopló, provocando a su vez que barios pétalos de rosa, en su mayoría rojos, se soltaran y bailaran al compas del viento. Sonrió más aun y cerró los ojos, se sentía como una suave caricia.

Se puso de pie, tomando las cosas de jardinería para entrar dentro de la casa, una vez dentro de su hogar llamó a Cory*, su _elfa domestica_ a la cual le entregó las cosas que había utilizado y antes de que esta desapareciera con un _"plop"_ le avisó que el baño ya estaba preparado. Soltó otro suspiro, estirándose un poco mientras subía las escaleras de mármol, en ningún momento fijó su vista en las muchas fotografías y cuadros de su familia y de cada integrante de ella como normalmente solía hacerlo.

 _—Así esta mejor.—_ pensó al acostarse en la cama matrimonial que había en medio de su habitación, estando completamente limpio y cambiado.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, inhalando el dulce aroma que circulaba en la alcoba, aquel aroma provenía del florero que había allí donde estaban rosas y lirios mezclados, decorándola,así como decoraban el resto de la mansión ayudadas por un hechizo que hacían que duraran más tiempo del normal. Se encontraba cansado y para evitar tener que salir de su cómoda posición en su amplia cama, tomó su varita entre sus manos y susurro un simple hechizo.

— _Accio_ rosa roja.—y en cuanto terminó de decirlo la dulce flor se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Guardando nuevamente su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, acercó la rosa a su nariz y la olió, sonriendo con melancolía mientras que con su otra mano apretaba el colgante que tenía en el cuello. Desde siempre el lirio había sido su flor favorita pero desde hacia varios años, desde su cuarto año en el colegio la rosa roja también era su flor favorita.

 _Porque era la flor favorita de la persona que le gustaba desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo._

Era gracioso pensar que a partir de un pequeño trabajo en pareja de pociones -en el cual uno de los ingredientes era justamente pétalos de rosa roja- las cosas entre él y esa persona habían comenzando a mejorar, se habían comenzado a tratar con cordialidad, y eso ya era mucho milagro cuando se hablaba de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

 _Porque sí, la persona que le gustaba era el jodido chico-busca-problemas, Harry Potter._

Claro, como en cualquier relación de archienemigos escolares al principio no se habían llevado bien pero paso a paso en esas dos semanas en las que convivieron prácticamente de verdad -porque dudaba mucho que verse en algunas clases junto con sus casas, cruzarse el los pasillos o en el gran comedor, y en los juegos de Quiddicht, donde casi siempre se insultaban y se peleaban físicamente o con conjuros y hechizos, fuera convivir- habían comenzado a llevarse bien, hasta habían dejado su rivalidad de lado y se habían hecho amigos en cuanto él, como buen Malfoy que era, había tomado la iniciativa y después de enterarse que al Niño Dorado le gustaban las rosas le había regalado una. Soltó una risita algo idiota al recordar lo dicho por el azabache en cuanto recibió el regalo.

"—¿No está hechizada verdad, Malfoy?—le preguntó al mirar con desconfianza a la pobre planta.

El Príncipe de Slytherin frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír con arrogancia.

—Claro que no, Potty.—dijo arrastrando las palabras.—Se supone que es una ofrenda de paz.—añadió.

—Uhm...Gracias, supongo.—susurró el león al oler la flor.

Por su parte el heredero de Malfoy Manor sonrió con suficiencia al notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del moreno."

Abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente los pétalos rojos sangre. Un sentimiento cálido lo invadió cuando dos días después de entregarle su oferta de paz al Cara Rajada, este le regalara un precioso lirio.

"—Es lo mismo que la rosa.—había dicho el dueño de las orbes esmeraldas al mirar así otro lado.—Una oferta de paz, Draco.—"

Y desde ese momento las rosas y los lirios prácticamente se habían vuelto como algún tipo de símbolo entre los dos, para cada cosa buena, como reconciliación o como consolación. La primera vez había sido luego de que el Torneo de los Tres Magos hubiese terminado, junto con la muerte de aquel Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, y el regreso de Voldemort, a pesar de todos los que rodeaban al Niño-Qué-Vivió fue él quien se encargó de animar al chico de la cicatriz con una ramo de rosas y varias bromas. Luego por principios de quinto año había sido el azabache quien lo había animado cuando se había cambiado al bando de la Luz, y había sido rechazado por sus padres y por muchos integrantes de su Casa, bueno ciertamente un ramo de Lirios con una que otra rosa blanca, y recibir la atención de un distraído Gryffindor habían ayudado bastante.

Draco se puso de pie, caminado hacía uno de los grandes cuadros que habían en su cuarto, aun con la rosa entre sus manos observó con una sonrisa lo que está frente a él, en aquel cuadro estaban él y Harry juntos, ambos sonreían mientras él abrazaba por la cintura a su león, ambos se miraban entre sí, sonrientes antes de volver a mirar al frente, de tras fondo estaba su jardín y unos pétalos de rosa que se movían por la brisa inexistente.

 _Ah, sin lugar a dudas los cuadros con movimientos eran mejor..._

Salió de su habitación con su vista fija en la rosa. Hoy era uno de esos días donde estaba nostálgico y recordaba todas esas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando Harry se le declaró a mitad de su sexto año en los terrenos del colegio y por alguna razón mágicamente pétalos de rosa los habían rodeado cuando él, dejando de lado su torpe mascara de frialdad que no funcionaba con su Leoncito, también se había declarado y le había pedido al Potter para ser novios y este le dijo que si, con una sonrisa radiante.

Suspira, y luego de murmurar un _Tempus_ se sorprende un poco al notar que son poco más la de las 07:00 p.m.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con calma mientras recordaba el fin de la segunda Guerra Mágica, cuando en la Batalla de Hogwarts Harry finalmente venció al Lord Oscuro aunque esa maldita guerra no había hecho más que lastimar en demasía a su preciado novio, después de todo en ese tiempo han perdido a amigos y aliados, a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y a Tonks, al profesor Moony, a su padrino Severus Snape, al viejo de Albus Dumbledore y a muchos más. Suspiró, realmente a ambos le había costado reponerse a esa experiencia traumática, aunque a quién más le costo volver a ser el mismo fue al Elegido.

Una vez en el centro de la sala de estar, agarró uno de los retratos donde se encontraba la foto de sus dos hijos cuando tenían tres años mientras Harry les leía un cuento Muggle. Era tan adorable.

—Cory.—llamó.

Y con un _"plop"_ la elfina rubia apareció.

—El Señor Draco llamó a Cory, ¿Qué puede hacer Cory por el Señor Draco?—dijo la arreglada criatura.

—Prepara la mesa por favor, Scorpius y Albus llegaran pronto de la casa de los Weasley.—dijo con calma mientras miraba otra foto, allí estaban los dos mellizos junto con Rosie y Hugo, los hijos de la Comadreja y Hermione.

—Como diga, Señor.—luego de ello la elfina desapareció con otro _"plop"_.

Dejando la rosa en uno de los tantos floreros de la sala, para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al jardín, sinceramente adora ese jardín porque es una de las partes de la casa favoritas de su león, y en la cual el chico ponía mucho empeño para que se viera precioso. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició los pétalos de una orquídea pensativo, sonríe con cierto cinismo al recordar el ataque cardiaco que casi le agarró a Blaise, Theo y Pansy, al igual que a la Comadreja cuando se enteraron de la relación que él y Harry mantenían desde hacía tiempo, mismo casi ataque que le dio a la Comadreja de Ron cuando, al terminar su _"octavo año"_ antes de que Harry se alistara en la Academia de Aurores, él le hubiera pedido matrimonio en una fiesta en su Mansión Potter-Malfoy en el Valle de Godric años atrás.

Volvió a retomar la marcha dirigiéndose nuevamente hacía aquel banco en el cual se había sentado unas horas atrás. Sonríe con un brillo en sus ojos plata al recordar que luego de unos años de estar felizmente casados, siendo ya su lindo azabache un Auror y él un Sanador, aquella magnifica noticia.

"—Draco.—había dicho el ex-Gryffindor al abrazarlo por el cuello, sonriente.—Te tengo una noticia.—prosiguió contento.

El Sanador sonrió, abrazando por la cintura a su esposo, últimamente su Harry se había comportado extraño y eso lo tenía preocupado.

—¿Ha si?—dijo al soltar un poco su abrazo, comenzando a juguetear con el colgante que tenía el más bajo, colgante que era exactamente igual al suyo. Un león rodeado por una serpiente.—¿Y cual es, Harry?—inquirió.

Notó como el nombrado cerraba los ojos unos momentos, sonrojándose al tiempo que inhalaba bastante aire.

—Estoy embarazado.—dijo al mirarle fijamente.

El rubio abrió los ojos y boqueo de una manera un tanto estúpida para luego sonreír alegre y abrazar a su marido de una forma algo posesiva y sobreprotectora. Se siente tan feliz.

—Te amo.—dice al besar al amor de su vida de manera poco casta pero infinitamente cariñosa.

El dueño de las orbes verde esmeralda ríe, alegre. Ama ver ese nuevo brillo en los ojos de su Dragón.—Pero yo te amo mucho más, Dragón.—dice al separarse de su esposo y darle un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

Draco le sonríe de esa forma que sólo el puede al, ahora, Potter-Malfoy. Le encanta escuchar a su Harry decir que le ama.

—¿Cuánto?—pregunta manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Tres meses.—responde el Niño-Qué-Vivió-Y-Venció.—Por cierto, son dos.—le susurra en el oído al rubio.

Luego de eso recuerda que mimó mucho más, si es que era posible, al chico por el resto de la tarde y los siguientes nueve meses."

En cuanto esta a unos pocos pasos de aquel banco divisa a cierto Leoncito sentado allí, mirando con una sonrisa la rosa y el lirio que tiene en una de sus manos, suspira, se ve tan lindo como siempre, los años no lo han tocado en el último tiempo. Se sienta al lado del cuatro ojos, sonriendo y agarrando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Suelta un respingo al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, la mano de su Harry es tan cálida pero a la vez le deja un sentimiento extraño, tal vez sea por _eso_...

Sonríe con cierta tristeza mientras murmura un conjuro que se lo sabe de memoria, es el mismo conjuro que utilizó en su boda, en el cuarto del hospital cuando vio por primera vez a sus niños, en el cumpleaños de su pareja y en el de sus hijos, y el mismo que ellos utilizan a con él, simple y sencillamente es algo así como el emblema de su familia. El mismo que utilizó a _quel día_. Luego de decir el hechizo inmediatamente una brisa sopla, y los pétalos de las rosas rojas se sueltan bailando con ella, siente como el Auror acuesta su cabeza contra su hombro.

Y es que el ex-Slytherin a pesar de los años lo recuerda, recuerda lo dicho por su amor aquella vez en el colegio, cuando su relación comenzó a cambiar.

"—Me gusta cuando la brisa sopla y provoca que los pétalos de las rosas se suelten y bailen a su compás.—susurró una vez mientras estaba miraba fijamente por la ventana de la biblioteca.—Para mi se ve precioso, ¿Tú no lo crees así, Malfoy?—dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El susodicho asintió.—Sí.—afirmó antes de sonreír, malicioso.—Aunque ese a sido un comentario demasiado Hufflepuff, _Leoncito_.—picó divertido.

—¡Ya cállate, Malfoy!—le gritó sonrojado."

—Gracias, amor.—dice el moreno.

El blondo no dijo nada, sólo apretó más su agarre, eso es lo que necesitaba, lo que extrañaba, aun no puede creer que está ahí, tan tangible a su lado. Aguanta un sollozo, siente un nudo en la garganta, extraña tanto al amor de su vida, Harry le hace tanta falta. Inhala y exhala un par de veces, tranquilizándose mientras recuerda la noticia más horrenda que ha recibido en su vida, dos meses antes de su cumpleaños número 32, cuando sus hijos tenían sólo 7 años, el Ministerio le informó que en la última misión su amado Harry había sido emboscado por uno de los pocos Mortifagos fugitivos que aun quedaban y finalmente había sido asesinado. Suspiró, también recuerda que el funeral los pétalos de rosa habían embellecido más a su adorable Gryffindor, que todos sus amigos y seres queridos lo habían acompañado, también recuerda el llanto de Scorp y Al, recuerda todo como si hubiera sido ayer, también recuerda lo que el valiente león que tenía por esposo le dijo la última vez que lo vio...vivo.

"—Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo donde los pétalos de rosa bailen al compás de la brisa.—dijo al abrazarle por el cuello y esconder su cara en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del blanquecino. Aquella frase siempre la decía antes de ir a cualquier parte o despedirse de su familia.—Contigo y con Al y Scorp, asique no te preocupes.—dijo con seguridad.

Por su parte el patriarca de la familia sólo abrazó más fuerte al papá de sus hijos, siempre le inquietaba cada vez que el azabache se iba a alguna misión.

—Te amo, Harry.—le susurró al oído el blondo.

El contrario sonrió.

—Te amo, Draco.—le dijo al más alto.—No lo olvides.—añadió.

Luego de decir esto, ambos esposos se separaron, dándose un último beso para que el progenitor menor se arrodillara frente a un rubio de ojos plateados y un azabache de ojos verdes, el primero se parecía a Draco, el segundo a él.

—Los quiero, chicos.—dijo el Auror.—Pórtense bien, y háganle caso a su padre, ¿Ok?—dijo al entrecerrar los ojos. Esos dos eran más traviesos que él y Ron en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

—Sí, papá.—dijeron al unísono ambos niños.—Te queremos.—volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban al hombre que les dio la vida.

El pelinegro sonrió enternecido, correspondiendo el afectuoso abrazo de sus pequeños.

—Estaré con los tres a pesar de todo.—repitió una vez ya listo y con un puñado de _Polvos Flu_ en la mano.—Dónde los pétalos de rosa estén.—repitió como un mantra."

Malfoy escuchó a la persona a su lado suspirar, fijó sus orbes plateadas sobre su acompañante.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el rubio ex Príncipe de Slytherin.

Harry sólo asintió. Se mantuvieron así, acurrucados, mientras eran rodeados por pétalos danzantes.

Un último recuerdo asalta la mente del Sanador, uno de los que más le gusta, el que lo hizo feliz en su cumpleaños, luego de que su fiesta en la mansión terminara temprano, aunque en un principio ni siquiera lo hubiera festejado.

 _Sólo lo había festejado por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto su cariño al organizar todo unos meses atrás._

"—¡Padre!—había exclamado Scorpius con su túnica mal arreglada al entrar a la mansión seguido por un azabache de cabello revuelto.

—¡Padre, Padre!—dijo Albus al tirarse sobre el rubio mayor y tironear de la túnica de gala de este.

Típico Potter...

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestionó el blondo al mirar a sus dos hijos.

Ambos hermanos se mordieron el labio inferior y se miraron entre sí antes de decir:

—¡Papá está en el jardín, rodeado de pétalos de rosa!—afirmaron con un brillo especial en sus ojitos.

No estaban mintiendo...

Seguido por sus primogénitos, el hombre de 32 años salió al patio trasero, encontrándose con la mejor vista de todas, ahí en el centro del jardín se encuentra el amor de su vida tal y como lo recuerda, con su pelo azabache y revuelto que parece un nido de pájaros, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas escondidos tras sus gafas que ahora son rectangulares, su cicatriz en la frente, vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos del mismo color oscuro, usando su capa favorita, mientras sonríe alegre. Esta radiante, como siempre.

—¿Ha...Harry?—llamó, sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.—dijo el sonriente espíritu.—Te dije que estaría donde los pétalos de rosa estén. Los extrañe mucho.—dijo divertido.

Y ciertamente todos esos pétalos a su alrededor le daban en toque mucho más mágico de por si."

Ambos esposos escucharon un grito provenir de adentro de la mansión, era Cory.

—Maldición.—siseo el más alto, el moreno a su lado tan sólo rió.

—No seas muy duro con ellos.—pidió el azabache de cabellos revueltos.

—Por Salazar, eres muy blando, _cariño_.—dijo la serpiente al mirar al contrario.

El hombre oji-verde torció el gesto, ese _"cariño"_ no le había gustado mucho. Tan sólo suspiro, armándose de paciencia. Malfoy tenía que ser, bueno prácticamente él también era un Malfoy.

El Malfoy más alto suspiró también, abrazando a su pareja por última vez, besando su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Harry.—susurró.

—Te amo, Draco.—dijo un sonriente Gryffindor. Miró hacia su hogar.—Ha ellos también diles que los quiero pero que dejen de darle esos sustos a la pobre Cory.—finalizó con una risita.

El blanquecino asintió, y con un último beso ambos amantes se despidieron. Mientras el mago se dirigía hacia su casa, el antiguo Niño Dorado comenzó a ser transparente, desapareciendo para cuando su marido miró hacia atrás, el cual sólo pudo apreciar los pétalos bailar al son del compás de una canción inexistente.

—Scorpius Sirius Potter-Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy, ¡Por su bien espero que Cory este consciente!—exclamo el rubio Sly al entrar en la casa.

Y bajo la atenta vista de uno de los magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico, en la mente de todos los que alguna vez lo conocieron y lo amaron les pareció escuch _ar:_

 _—Recordad; Dónde los pétalos de rosa estén.—_

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Creo que ya esta mas que aclarado que tengo una seria obsesión con los pétalos bailando al compás del viento y eso...**

 **¡Ok! ¡Hola! He yo aquí estrenándome en un nuevo Fandom y...¿Qué mejor que con un Drarry? ¡No me asesinen por matar a Harry! D: ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y sino que los tomatazos no sean muy fuertes xD**

 **¡Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, gramatical o la falta de sinónimos! Me puse nerviosa al escribirlo y pues así termino~ ademas lo escribí y subí desde el celular, y el correcto automático no me hizo las cosas fáciles... -.-**

 ***Cory: Bueno con Cory pues la verdad en estos momentos no tengo mucha inspiración para nombres mejores y tampoco estaba segura se ponerla como 'elfa' o 'elfina' por lo cual use los dos. Tampoco se si me salió la forma tan...uhm...particular en la que hablan pero bah...**

 ***Otra cosa son las edades de Draco y Harry con eso simplemente dire para mi defensa ¡Es un fic! No pasa nada si se sale tantito del canon cuando ando perdida temporalmente.**

 **Creo que eso es todo asique me voy~ pero obvio volveré xD**

 **Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás[Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
